Lord
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Lord Superman's week has been awful but there might be a light at the end of the tunnel. SM/WW, oneshot with the possibility of becoming a full story. Character death.


**Lord **

_**Chapter 1: Escape **_

He was sitting in the middle of his cell glaring at the guards standing in front of his door, they talking about him. They had grown bold in the year he had been a prisoner. As always were poking fun of him, talking about how now that his powers were stripped from him, he was nothing but a defenseless pussycat. He couldn't wait to show them the truth. He would show them all.

His week so far had been awful, first his precious Diana had tried to escape from the cell next to his,the guards had been forced to put her down. He smiled bitterly when he remembered the shape the guards were left in, his Amazon warrior princess, even without her powers was a scary skilled fighter. While they were dragging her body towards the prison morgue, they had passed by his door. He had to close his eyes to keep from crying out in rage, when he saw her bloody face. Her eyes open but unfocused. Her body twisted and broken, it took twenty three guards to take her down, ten of those guards were dead and five would never walk without a limp again.

She was the last of the Justice Lords, aside from him, the rest were gone. Bruce was a damn traitor, J'onn had died in a mysterious fire that no one could explain and Shayera and John had taken their own lives in a sad suicide pact.

While he laid down on his bed wallowing in his grief something inside of him broke, he felt it, one second he felt powerless and weak and then suddenly the barrier that kept his powers from him cracked and splintered. Slowly, very slowly, he could feel his body starting to absorb the sunlight that came from the window on his cell, the more sunlight his body absorbed the bigger the crack on the barrier became. Unknowingly to him, a dark smile came on his face. He would have his revenge, for him, for his comrades and especially for his wife Lady Wonder Woman. He would burn the world to ashes for what they done to her.

It took a month of him sitting directly underneath his window for his power to comeback in full. But even after his powers returned to him he waited. He knew Bruce liked to visit him every six months to try and talk to him. Bruce was probably looking for a sign of remorse or something stupid like that. He knew the visit was only a few days away, Bruce was nothing if not predictable. Even if the guards were becoming worse by the day, he could stand the sneers and glares for a few more days, in the end, they would all bow before Lord Superman.

**Few Days Later.**

As Bruce walked the hallways of Arkham prison he had a somber look on his face. He had been informed the day before of Diana's death and had been a tough blow. He knew all his former comrades hated him with a burning passion but the him, they were still his friends, and each of their death had been another stab to his heart.

John and Shayera's suicide was painful and J'onn's mysterious death was something he was still investigating. But this, Diana's death, that had knocked him to his knees when he had heard about it. She was like his sister, he remembered standing next to Clark, as his best man, for their wedding, how happy and radiant she looked as her eyes never left her future husband. And now she was gone. Killed by a bunch of overzealous guards that, he was sure, were waiting for just the right opportunity to unleash their pent up hate.

He had taken her body yesterday afternoon; he arrived at the prison an hour after he had been informed. Seeing the condition of her body had almost broken him, the guards had just thrown her body in the morgue, no one had bothered to clean her up, she was in a metal table in the furthers corner of the room. It took him almost an hour to get up the nerve to pull the blanked of her face and start cleaning the body up.

The memory of all th wounds on her body still made cringe. Her body was like a painting, with the colors purple and blue all around her torso. One of her arms had been broken so bad that he could see bits of bone sticking out. And her face, even with all the blood and damage she was still strikingly beautiful. He cleaned her face last. All so that he wouldn't see the face of the woman he had betrayed. Of the friend he had condemned to this hell hole. Of the sister he had sentenced to death.

He had just come from burying her. He had taken her body and laid it to rest in the backyard of the home she shared with Clark in Smallville. The small farm where Clark had grown up. In the garden she grew on her spare time. He hoped that's what she would've wanted.

Speaking Clark, he almost dreaded having to face his former best friend, his brother. He knew Clark was probably miserable. He overheard two guards joke about how they had dragged Diana's body right in front if his cell. That infuriated him. No matter how tyrannical Clark had become, having to watch the love of his life, her broken and bloody body, dragged in front of him was something no one deserved.

As he finally stood in front of Clark's cell he almost stepped back when he saw the look in his former friends' eyes. He looked downtrodden, broken almost. Almost as broken as Diana's body had been. Bruce took a deep breath before he stepped out of the shadows to stand where Clark could see him. His fine Italian suit, black of course, still smudged with dirt from when he buried Diana.

When Clark finally took notice of him the former leader of the Justice Lords stood and walked to stand. Big thick iron bars were the only thing separating both former Superheroes from each other. Bruce had expected to see hate, anger, and loathing in Clark's eyes but to his shock those emotions never showed on his former best friends face. The only thing he could see was…sadness and despair. That just made him feel worse. He could have dealt with hate. He was ready to deal with hate. But this, he was completely unprepared to deal with this.

"Did you make sure she was given a proper burial Bruce?" Asked the former Lord Superman, his eyes locked into Bruce's own. Knowing he couldn't answer his friend with out choking up Bruce just nodded his head.

"Thank you old friend." Said Clark. Those small words almost undid the Dark Knight, he didn't deserve his thanks, he didn't deserve anything but hate and scorn from Clark. Steeling himself Bruce managed to speak.

"I took her to Smallville, buried her behind your house, in the garden." Said Bruce, that made a tear fall out of Clark's left eye, the Man of Steel knew how much Diana loved her garden. She used to spend hours of her free time on her hands and knees tending to the small flowers she had planted there. Many she had brought back from her home in Paradise Island.

"Thank you…for that your death shall be quick and painless." Said Clark his eyes burning red shocking the Dark Knight, before he could turn back and get out of reach Clark's hand blurred forwards and impaled him through the chest. For a few seconds he felt nothing but a numbness that spread out from chest to the rest of his body. When he looked down he saw Clark's hand wrenching itself out of his chest, along with hit came his still beating heart.

_'This world is doomed.' _those were the last thoughts of the Dark Knight before he finally died, the reason being that Clark...no Clark had died alongside Diana, Lord Superman was back and this time his heart was broken.


End file.
